Elmer Fudd
Elmer J. Fudd is a fictional cartoon character and one of the most famous Looney Tunes characters, and the de facto archenemy of Bugs Bunny. He has one of the more disputed origins in the Warner Bros. cartoon pantheon (second only to Bugs himself). His aim is to hunt Bugs, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way, replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws, so "Watch the road, Rabbit," is replaced with "Watch the woad, wabbit!" Elmer's signature catchphrase is, "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits", as well as his trademark laughter, "huh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh". The best known Elmer J. Fudd cartoons include Chuck Jones' masterpiece What's Opera, Doc? (one of the few times Fudd bested Bugs, though he felt bad about it), the Rossini parody Rabbit of Seville, and the "Hunting Trilogy" of "Rabbit Season/Duck Season" shorts (Rabbit Fire, Rabbit Seasoning, and Duck! Rabbit! Duck!) with Fudd himself, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck. Big Game record = 6-9 Egghead In 1937, Fred Avery introduced a new character in his cartoon short Egghead Rides Again. Egghead initially was depicted as having a bulbous nose, funny/eccentric clothing and an egg-shaped head (thus the moniker "Egghead"). Many cartoon historians believe that Egghead evolved into Elmer over a period of a couple of years. However, animation historian Michael Barrier asserts "The Egghead-Elmer story is actually a little messy, my sense being that most of the people involved, whether they were making the films or publicizing them, not only had trouble telling the characters apart but had no idea why they should bother trying." Egghead made his second appearance in 1937's Little Red Walking Hood and then in 1938 teamed with Warner Bros.' newest cartoon star Daffy Duck in Daffy Duck and Egghead. In 1938 Egghead continued to make appearances in the Warner cartoons, including The Isle of Pingo Pongo, and A-Lad-In Bagdad. In A Feud There Was (1938) Egghead made his entrance riding a motorscooter with the words "Elmer Fudd, Peacemaker" displayed on the side, the first onscreen use of that name. Egghead shifts from having a Moe Howard haircut to being bald, and wears a brown derby, a baggy suit, and a high-collared shirt. Egghead himself returned decades later in the compilation film Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. More recently, he also made a cameo appearance at the end of Looney Tunes: Back in Action and was also given in his own story, which starred him alongside Pete Puma, in the Looney Tunes comic book. Egghead has the distinction of being the very first recurring character created for Leon Schlesinger's Looney Tunes series. Elmer emerges Impact on Popular Culture *The search engine Google has been translated into many languages, some of them for sheer comedic purposes. One of the novelty languages is "Elmer Fudd." *Comedian and actor Robin Williams also performed a famous sketch where he sang the Bruce Springsteen song "Fire" as Elmer Fudd. *On the tv show The Big Bang Theory there is a recurring character Barry Kripke who talks like Elmer. *Conservative commentator Rush Limbaugh expressed dissatisfaction with Republican candidate Mitt Romney on a September 10, 2012, radio broadcast, by saying, "I know that Romney ticks you off. He might as well be Elmer Fudd as far as we're concerned. We're voting agaist Obama." This led to jokes about Limbaugh's apparent endorsement of Fudd as a replacement for Romney, as in one YouTube video, Limbaugh: Elmer Fudd replaces Romney. Filmography Elmer made about 45 appearances in the original film-shorts, not including the ones that he made as Egghead. *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' *''Confederate Honey'' *''The Hardship of Miles Standish'' *''A Wild Hare'' - Academy Award nominee *''Good Night Elmer'' *''Elmer's Pet Rabbit'' *''Wabbit Twouble'' *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' *''Any Bonds Today?'' *''The Wacky Wabbit'' *''Fresh Hare'' *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' *''A Corny Concerto'' *''An Itch in Time'' *''The Old Grey Hare'' *''The Stupid Cupid'' *''Stage Door Cartoon'' *''The Unruly Hare'' *''Hare Tonic'' *''Hare Remover'' *''Hare Brush'' *''The Big Snooze'' *''Easter Yeggs'' *''A Pest in the House'' *''Slick Hare'' *''What Makes Daffy Duck?'' *''Back Alley Oproar'' *''Rabbit Romeo'' - *''Don't Axe Me'' - *''A Mutt in a Rut'' *''Person To Bunny'' Voice-Actors *Arthur Q. Bryan: 1940 - 1959 *Hal Smith: 1960 - 1961 *Mel Blanc: 1950, 1972 - 1989 *Billy West: 1996 - present *Noel Blanc: Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story *Quinton Flynn: Robot Chicken *Chris Edgerly: Drawn Together *Jeff Bergman: Box-Office Bunny, The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special, Tiny Toon Adventures *Greg Burson: The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, Tiny Toon Adventures, How I Spent My Vacation *Kevin Shinick: Mad Gallery Elmer.jpg Daffy elmer.jpg Elmer Fudd pictures looney tunes 1.jpg Baby Elmer.png ElmerFudd.png Elmerbb.jpg Elmer.gif Fudd.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters created by Chuck Jones Category:Males Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes: Back In Action Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Featured Articles Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters